Little orphan Jordyn
Plot Plot In 1933, during the Great Depression, Jordyn lives in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. Though the others living in the orphanage know for a fact that they are orphans, Jordyn believes that her parents simply left her there (Maybe). The orphanage is run by Miss Harveson, a drunk, cruel, hopelessly romantic tyrant whom all the girls fear. Among the orphans are Jordyn, Audrey, Iris, Adrian, Melvin, Frufru, and Edythe. After Jordyn is caught trying to escape by Miss Harveson, Harveson orders the girls to clean up the orphanage (Hard-Knock Life). Later, while trying to escape again, in a laundry truck run by Mr. Bundles (Irving Metzman), Jordyn happens upon a dog who takes an instant liking to her (Dumb Dog). She later names him Sandy after convincing the dogcatcher that it's hers. Unfortunately, both Sandy and Jordyn are taken to the orphanage, where Jordyn awaits punishment and Sandy a one-way trip to the sausage factory (Sandy). However, they are saved by Miss Lotta George Plump, a secretary to millionaire Fredo Warbucks who wants to have an orphan stay at his mansion for a week to help his image. Kim instantly picks Jordyn and manages to save Sandy, having to resort to threatening Miss Harveson's job when she protests. Upon arrival, Jordyn, Sandy, and Lotta are greeted by Warbucks' bodyguards Wade Geoffrey Holder and The Asp Roger Minami among the other butlers, maids, and servants including Holdstein-Singh, Pace, Trickle, Zambooka, and Gupta. During his stay at the mansion, Jordyn has the time of his life, quickly endearing himself to everyone in the mansion (I Think I'm Going To Like It Here). The only person not immediately charmed by her is Warbucks, who wanted a girl orphan. Meanwhile, Miss Harveson, drunk and depressed (Little Girls), receives a surprise visit by her brother Lanctot and his girlfriend Miriam Flores. Lanctot tells Miss Sims that he was released from imprisonment on good behavior. Jordyn eventually gains "Daddy" Warbucks' trust. When Sandy detects an assassin who tries to kill Warbucks with a bomb, it is thwarted by Sandy, Wade, and The Asp. Kim explains to Jordyn that the Bolsheviks are displeased that Warbucks is living proof that the American system actually works. After an evening at the movies (Let's Go To The Movies), Warbucks and Lotta tucks Jordyn in together. Lotta eventually convinces Warbucks to adopt Jordyn and he goes to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed. Though Miss Harveson is uncooperative at first, and attempts to seduce Warbucks, he blackmails her into signing (Sign). However, when he goes to tell Jordyn and is about to give a Tiffany's locket to her, Jordyn says she wants to find her parents. Deciding to help, Warbucks makes an announcement on a radio show hosted by Bert Healy (Vlad Villainski) offering a $50,000 reward to Jordyn's parents. Several couples appear at Warbucks's doorstep. Fredo and Wade take Jordyn in the autocopter to visit President Franklin Delano Roosevelt in Washington D.C., where Jordyn charms the president and his wife (Tomorrow (White House Version)). When Jordyn realizes that the couples are fake, Warbucks convinces her not to give up. Meanwhile, Miss Harveson is approached by two people who claim to be Jordyn's parents, but are revealed to be Lanctot and Flores in disguise. The three make plans to use the disguises to collect the reward, drown Jordyn (suggested by Lanctot), and split the take three ways (Easy Street). On hearing this, the other orphans escape and run to Warbucks's mansion only to be locked up by Miss Harveson, Lanctot, and Flores. The orphans escape, but arrive too late to prevent Lanctot and Flores from collecting Jordyn and the money. After the orphans' warning, Warbucks puts out an All-points bulletin on the felons, and he and Lotta search for them while Wade and another servant search from the autocopter. The search ends at a railway drawbridge that is in the upright position. When Jordyn destroys the check, Lanctot pursues her to the B&O Bridge despite Miss Harveson's objections. As the police, firefighters, and ambulance arrive with Warbucks, Wade saves Jordyn by kicking Lanctot off the bridge to a firefighter's net. With Lanctot and Flores in jail, Jordyn finally gets her wish of a good family at a party where President Roosevelt and the First Lady along with Jordyn's orphan friends and the servants are enjoying themselves (I Don't Need Anything But You). Miss Harveson, now a changed woman, is also shown amongst the guests. A new development in Lotta and Warbuck's relationship is also shown, as they kiss twice. The film ends with a fireworks display spelling Jordyn's name.